Naughty Naughty Jessica
by edwardismyman
Summary: When Jessica makes a huge mistake, she has to cover her tracks! But will Bella and Edward find out about her misdoings? Rated T for references to you-know-what, and girly issues.
1. The Mistake

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's Jackie here! I decided to post my stories because people have been telling me they are too good not to post! So I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.**

Jessica was sitting at her desk, in class, right, and all of a sudden she notices she's not wearing panties.

So she goes to the bathroom after telling Lauren, like, exactly what she's going to do and everything coz she's a suck-up, and when she goes to the bathroom, she's like, "Fuck, I have my period and everything!"

All of a sudden Bella comes in and stares Jessica down as she applies her makeup. "Omg Jess you are so annoying," she says as she puts eyeliner on her nose. "Fuck you," says Jess as Bella walks out, turning the lights off as she leaves.

All of a sudden Edward comes in and he doesn't know that Bella has already left and he starts to pull down his pants and rape whoever is in front of him and he thinks it's Bella but it's not and Jess doesn't complain because she enjoys it then Edward leaves, grunting happily but then she realizes "Fuck he now has telltale blood all over his penis! And what if I'm preggers?"

**A/N: A cliffhanger, huh? Good, huh? So review and tell me what you think!!!! LOVE FROM JACKIE T. !!!**


	2. Lauren Intervenes

**A/N: Thanks for all your fabulous reviews! I am so glad you like the story so far. I forgot to mention that Bella put some cocaine in Edward's nose while they were making out and he was totally off his face. Sorry, guys! So here's the next installment!**

Jessica watched the red stream down her legs. "Oh crap!" but just then Lauren came in and gave her a spare pair of panties. Lauren always kept a spare pair if you know what I mean. "What happened?" she asked, applying makeup to her ear.

"Oh no, Lauren! You'll never guess…."

"Bella put cocaine on Edward to make him tripped out enough so she could get some sex, and he ended up accidentally thinking you were Bella and had sex with you?"

"What? Edward was on drugs when he humped me?"

"That's not the point. The fact is Bella doesn't have her period and when Edward comes around in a few hours he'll know that it was you instead of her and then we'll both be outcast for being sluts!"

"You too?"

"Um…duh, Jess, I'm sadly affiliated with you, you stupid bitch."

"So what will we do?"

Lauren smiled as she finished applying makeup to both of her ears. "I have a plan."

**DUN! A cliffhanger, see if you can guess what will happen. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**From Love**

**Jackie T**


	3. Breaking Bella

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's Jackie here! AGAIN! LOLS farts well excuse me!! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I KNOW U WILL ENJOII IT!**

Lauren finished putting lipstik on Jessica's fingernails when the bell rang.

"We have to go now, Jess," said Lauren. "We have to go to the Cullen house."

"But how will we get there in time?" Jess asked. Lauren smiled sexily. "I have a way!" she said hapli.

"But first" Lauren said with a kiss towards Mr. Banner, "we have to make sure bella isn't around for the next few hourse."

They found Bella in the gym laying pasketball by herself. "SWISH!" she said. "ANOTHER basket! man I'm awesome!"

Lauren said, "THREE TWO ONE"!

Jess grabbed the back of Bellas head and wrenched her down onto the floor. she got the duck tape and wrenched it across Bella's mouch and arms and legs. She then wrenched Bella into the store room. Wrenching happily, Lauren said to Jess. "Well done but we have to make sure she don't make any noise."

Jess grabbed the baskteball tha t Bella had been playing with and smaked her head with it until she fel unconsious. "Perfect." said Lauren. "Now let's go get rid of that evidenc, shall we?"

Jess was confused. "But how are we going to get there so fast?"

Lauren pushed her fingers against her breast happily. "I have a way and when theres away thers a will."

**A/N: What is the next part of Lauren's plan? I can't BELIEVE hat was so exiting! Tell me what you thought i love all my reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD whoops**


	4. Edwards Large Mr Happy

**A/N: Heya friends! its JACKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE T here reddy to ROK UR WURLD! A special kish to my beshie Mandolo, kip groaing tose i-brows! Anywaysa lol ping go to the hhaha lol!!!!! On the story. This should be exitcing 4 u all, .ike, yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so ejjoy it plllllllllzzzzzz lyk u alwayzzzz dooooo!!!ONEHUNDREDELEVENTY!!!**

_Cahpta 4 - _

Lauren walked sexly into the carpark and imedatelly all the guys pervd on her and she had tmie to root a few quickly b4 getting to her car.

"Jess you see this car it can go at the speed of light so please dont be skard, im a good driver i promice."

Jess was unsure of larun's car as it was painted yellow and olka dotty blue. laurne shoved of a boy that was trying to feel her up and hoped in the car

"get in jess

"ok"

so they got in and then the got out and they were at the culen's house. "omg lauren you were right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY YAY"

"Oh fuck jess u stupid cunt you fucking bledd over all my leather seet covers"

"sorry"

"yeah well u better pay for it then"

"ok" said jess and hanaded Lauren a million dollar coin.

jess and laurne went in and were greted by Emse. "Hi emse! they said hapli.

hi girls hey u look tired come in and have some lemonade"

"ok" they said "but we're looking for eddy-pie"

"oh my darling eddy? he's upstairs still in a haze i think bella might have given him viagra or sumthin since hes a hundred technically u kno?"

jess and lauren didnt undastand but oh well they went upstairs anwyay.

"hi eddy its' bella and...um..." luaren said. "im bella and this is jess i thought i shuld bring her along."

"for a thresome?" asked eddy.

"yes " said jess "let's go"

Jess pulled of eddy's pants and washed his penis so all the blood was of. then laurne said, "actually jess" with a wink "i think you have a dentist appoint ment"

"no I dont!" she said.

"Yes YOU DO youS TUPID Cutn!" said lauren.

and jess left in a hurry, and as she went down the stairs she hurd the grunting of two lovas havin sex. "Ur so good eddy" said laurn.

jess hopped that laurn wuldn't be long becoz then Bela would esape and come here...

Jess looked out the window and saw bela pulling into the driveway.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN OMG so happli wshat witll happen next? can't wait, can u? i can't lol i'll see u soone until then**

**LOVE FROM JJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTttttttttttttt**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTtttttttt**

**TTTTTTtt**

**tt**

**T**


	5. Jesss' Lie

**A/N: Hey gyus! I't s Jackieeeeeeeee e T again! just as the doctor promised and apple and day keeps the jackie eating hay! LOOOOOOOOOL**

**so i knoe u all waitin, so i gonna deliver! prestting the one and only CHAPtER FIvE!!! ENjOy, FokNingaRois!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Chapter Five: Bella Gets Nasty_...and i mean REAL nasty

While lauren was shoving eddddy's junk insider her, jessica stanelely graoned as belas car puled up oustide the front of the house.

HJessica was sacred, so bery scared. bella's breats where pointy which meant she wax really angry.

"EMSE!!!!" she cried. "WHERES EDDY ?! I NEED TO FIND HIM!!""

'i Dunno" said esmem. 'i Thik h'es upstairs."

"OK theN."

"why"

"because i cave him some drugs so i culd take advantage of him "

"oh redlly thats what i did wit carlilse"

"That's distrubing"

"OK use protectian"

"ok"

and bella walked into the house. and saw jess.

JesS what the fuuk are you doing here? nd why did u knock me out before with your giant plastic surgery bosoms?" : "I didnt" jess said "it was a basketcall and it was launren.

"ok then weres laurne?"

"Upstairs with edward i mean whoops i mean downstairs in her house combing her hair and watching porno"

"sounds like larnen ok i beleive u ...tttttt...now weres my eddy"

jessica had to cover for luanren, not because she was her frend ut because she suplied her with boner pills for her coyfriend, mike newt.

"ummmmmm eddy i8s at jackobs house"

"relly i think ur lying, jessi!"

"nah im not!" said jess as she covered her boobs which were now soacked in nervous sweat.

"ew ur sweating" shaid bella

"i know and so are u said jessic gestring to bela's crotch.

"um...sweat...right..." said bella, going back to the point: "lest go to jackoobs house, to see eddy and if ur telling the truth i'll pay jackoob witha blow job to have sex with u."

jess squealed with delight.

"but if ur liying i'll trhrow u into the river."

"ok said jess as a mosntrous groan was heard from upstairs.

to jessss'' delight bela didnt catch on "aw fukc" she said, 'fucken raunchy emse and carslisle again" she said "cmon lets go"

so jess hopped in the car with bella but then realised...what would bela do to her when she found out that eddy wasn't at jakog's house besides thow her in the river?

**An/ DUN DUN DUN DUDN DUN DG yeah i now, ianother cliffhange,r i think this is won of my vbest fhappies yet, i kow u's luved it just like me lol za MARNOE SJDSG ONE MILLION HGUTJSN!!!**

**XD**

**Love jakie an d stay tuned for the next installlllment of.. ... ... ... ... NAUTHY NAGHKTY JESSIKA!!**


End file.
